Ca n'avait pas d'importance
by Kerise
Summary: Après la guerre, il faut reprendre une vie normale... Hermione essaye du mieux qu'elle peut mais son retour à l'école ravive de vieux souvenirs. Histoire crée suite à un défi de la part de Répertoire FanFiction


Comme d'habitude, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche rien sur mes écrits :) Cette histoire à vu le jour suite à un défi de la page Répertoire Fanfiction sur Facebook. Voilà le défi:

= Personnages : Au choix

= Mots à insérer : Unis, vécu, sweatshirt, Terrier, Poudlard

= Thème : Ça n'avait pas d'importance

Pour voir la photo associée au défi, allez voir directement sur la page. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petit rewiev ça fait toujours plaisir.

Merci à Almayen ma beta readeuse impromptue :)

* * *

Ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Un an que la guerre est finie. Un an à essayer de reprendre une vie normale. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu avec Harry et Ron, cela est difficile. Leur proximité pendant des mois, la chasse, les fuites et courses poursuites dans la forêt. Quand le moindre moment ensemble avait de l'importance, car ils ne savaient pas de quoi serait fait demain. Le retour à Poudlard, l'unification des maisons et la Grande bataille… Elle y repense souvent et ça fait mal.

Mais la vie doit reprendre son cours et elle n'attend pas les gens... Le Monde sorcier se reconstruit petit à petit. Les gens veulent oublier, ils veulent penser au futur et non pas à ce passé sombre. Il a été proposé à tous les anciens septième année de recommencer l'aventure une nouvelle fois. Ron a décidé de ne pas revenir et a quitté le Terrier. Il vit maintenant avec Harry dans un appartement sur le chemin de traverse.

Harry suit une formation pour devenir auror et Ron travaille maintenant avec George… Hermione a accepté ainsi que Neville et d'autres encore.

C'était un moyen pour elle de se replonger dans tous ces moments d'insouciances qu'elle avait eu. Sa rencontre avec les garçons, les matchs de Quidditch qui lui faisaient peur à chaque fois, son dortoir, la salle commune. La fabrication du polynectar dans les toilettes, le troll, les parties d'échec de Ron, les devoirs. Tous ces moments-là qui n'avaient pas d'importance mais qui dès que le temps passe deviennent précieux. Presque la chose la plus précieuse au monde… Presque. Elle se balade seule dans ce grand château encore vide de tous ses élèves. Le silence est présent. On dirait presque que rien n'a changé. Le château a été reconstruit intégralement. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ses pas l'amènent à la grande salle et là elle se fige. Non, ce n'est pas vrai que rien ne s'était passé. C'est faux. Sinon pourquoi entendrait-elle encore le son des sortilèges qui fusent de part et d'autre de la salle, les cris de douleurs, de haines, les pleurs. Dumbledore, Tonk et Rémus réunis dans la mort, le professeur Snape mort pour la victoire, la famille Weasley penchée sur le corps de Fred… Non, Hermione refuse de se laisser croire l'illusion que _que rien ne s'était passé._ Son corps tremble et elle se met à courir. Elle court et pleure. Elle ne fait pas attention où ses pas la mènent et elle finit par trébucher. De la poche de son sweatshirt tombe une photo. Elle s'empresse de la ramasser et de la nettoyer. La photo est froissée tellement elle a été manipulée. Hermione se relève et reprend sa marche. Elle s'arrête devant la Stèle de la Mémoire. Érigée en l'honneur des personnes tombées au combat. Elle serre ses poings dans ses poches. Elle les sert à s'en faire mal. Puis elle s'adosse à la pierre, se laisse glisser au sol et ressort la photo.

Dessus Fred, George et Ron sur le quai du Poudlard express dans un de leurs derniers moments d'insouciances. Les trois ont un sourire immense.

Les jumeaux devaient probablement avoir encore dit une blague. C'était le premier été de leur boutique. Ils venaient de l'ouvrir et elle tournait déjà bien à ce moment-là. Ils étaient venus nous chercher, Harry, Ron et moi, sur les quais de la gare pour nous amener au Terrier, pour le mariage. Elle avait pris cette photo pour immortaliser l'instant. Elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle devait en profiter à fond, de tous ces petits moments. Et elle avait eu raison.

Ron est souriant sur cette photo, il porte un de ses vieux pull à motifs écossais. Fred et George portent le même tee-shirt rayé et seule la couleur de leur sweatshirt les différencie. George en vert, et Fred en rouge. Eux qui la harcelait presque pour recevoir un cadeau moldu. Elle les leur avait offerts le Noël précédent et ils avaient adoré ces sweat-shirts pourtant basiques.

Cette photo lui fait mal. Tellement mal. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder. C'est la seule photo qu'elle a de lui. Elle n'était que la meilleure amie de son petit frère après tout. Et lui n'aurait dû être que le frère de son meilleur ami. Elle n'aurait pas dû tomber amoureuse de lui. C'était tellement cliché. L'intello amoureuse du blagueur de service…

Une larme coule sur le papier photo et Hermione s'essuie les yeux avec sa manche. Hermine se roule en boule, serrant contre elle la photo et se blottissant entre les pans de son sweat-shirt rouge. C'est George qui le lui a donné. Il savait pour eux. C'était le seul. Alors il lui a rendu son cadeau.

Ce même sweat-shirt qui n'avait pas d'importance et qui était maintenant le seul objet qu'elle possède de lui. Son bien le plus précieux.


End file.
